


【授翻】送别

by dort



Series: 【授翻】2020APH史向周 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dort/pseuds/dort
Summary: 当古老的维特尔斯巴赫王朝覆灭之际，巴伐利亚回忆起了这座宫殿的过去。他接受了纳粹对他的城市的改造，以及那些挥之不去的阴影。
Series: 【授翻】2020APH史向周 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162004





	【授翻】送别

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Last Farewell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631424) by [sailorgreywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf). 



宫殿的底部在爆炸时出现了一条裂纹。看着眼前的这些，巴伐利亚深深地倒吸了一口气。地基里埋下炸药的地方有一股石屑。然后，一连串的爆炸把更多的灰尘吹上了天空。

看着眼前的一切，巴伐利亚是胸口沉重了起来。这些宫殿一直以来都是他王室家庭的住所。他曾在这些大厅里度过很长的时光。有时他睡在这些房间里，以便在需要的时候去见他的国王。在他被那些国王统治的几个世纪中，这里已经变成了他第二个家。

即使他再怀念过去，他还是觉得那些日子十分遥远。好像是几辈子之前，那时的世界还闪着金子般的光芒；战争只在贵族们间展开而不伤及百姓；王公贵族们也能不带着苦涩和仇恨和平地解决这些争斗。

他忍不住怀念那些旧日时光和它们所代表的文明。那是他生命中最好的日子，他也从未想过新世纪会带来这样的暴力。

但是，这宫殿很久以前就不再是那些日子的象征了。这曾经是他的宫殿，但堕落在几十年前就已经扎根。那些纳粹们把它夺走，变成了恐怖之地。

他辉煌漂亮的大厅和房间变成了监狱。他现在必须记得，这已经不再是辉煌的君主制时代了。一面黑暗的旗帜笼罩了它。他知道，德意志最勇敢的姑娘在那些墙后牺牲了。在大学里有对她的纪念活动，他也时不时地去参加。

那是一个奇怪的、令他魂牵梦绕的地方。一方面，那是他记忆中君主起居的宫殿，另一方面，他又清楚地明白现在那里已经成了盖世太保的监狱。

自从盟军投下了如雨般的炸弹轰炸慕尼黑，外墙已经有二十年没有完整的外观了。他看着，就像他过去的一部分在战火中消失了。他重建了大多数宫殿，把他们作为他逝去王朝的空庙堂。

就像他一直梦想中的那样，他多喜欢山林中路德维希二世的梦幻城堡啊。人们看到了他心中的童话王国，就像从未被战火摧残过一样。

巴伐利亚很骄傲，他那麻烦国王梦想中最后的遗产被翻新了。如果丑恶的战争毁了这田园牧歌般的美丽该有多遗憾。他可以拯救这些旧日遗迹的碎片。

但这座城堡在慕尼黑的市中心，他不行。战争已经结束二十年了，维特尔斯巴赫王朝仍然如影随形。城堡正面的断壁残垣就像遗嘱一样，宣告着他们再不能回到从前。

随着巨人咆哮般的巨响，城堡开始坍塌。它就行纸片做的一样，开始折叠了起来。建筑的中心弯曲粉碎了，砖块在城堡坍塌的时候一块又一块地滑落。

几分钟之内，整座城堡炸成了碎片。

碎石坍塌的时候，扬起了一大片尘土。等这一切都停下来的时候，巴伐利亚感到了空气的冲击力。正当他想到这一切终于结束了的时候，有一只手搭上了他的肩膀。

他转过头，看见美国站在他旁边。他没指望谁会在那，至少不是美国。战争刚结束的时候，他对这个作为敌人和占领者而来的年轻人感到很愤怒。

但经过几十年，他们成了朋友。巴伐利亚很感谢他对战后重建和经济恢复的帮助。

美国认为世界会变得更好，巴伐利亚却把这视作一种安慰。经历了战争的黑暗之后，他很难再看见光明。

但这依旧是一次意想不到的见面。“阿尔弗雷德，你在这儿干什么？”

另一个人迎着他的目光，说道：“他们告诉我今天发生了什么，我觉得可能需要有人陪着你。你还好吗？”

他的手紧紧地搭在他的肩上，给他安慰。但巴伐利亚并不像美国想的那样，那么迫切地需要支持。这是结束的一刻，把法西斯恐怖从他的土地上移走的里程碑。

这也是他人生旧日时光的终结，他所眷恋但回不去的过去。他现在除了向前走别无选择。

他回答道：“我很好，你不用担心。”

他看了美国一眼，然后转向那些石块。他心中涌起一种悲伤的阵痛感，很小，很遥远，但确实存在。他说道，“你介意我最后告个别吗？”

美国摇摇头，回应道：“做你该做的。”

巴伐利亚走进了碎石瓦砾中，不是很确定自己在找什么。他找到了一只放在宫殿前的狮子，完好无损。他把手放在精心雕刻的狮子鬃毛上，最后吸了一口尘土飞扬的空气。

他用手抚摸着石器上的凹槽。他很高兴，至少这只狮子被保存了下来。不是普鲁士黑鹰，是属于他自己的狮子。

然后他对狮子说，就好像它代表了过去的一切：“世界不就是这样吗？尘归尘，土归土。”

这是古老的祷词，但很合适。是时候让过去安息，然后从尘埃中重生了。


End file.
